Honey
by TroubleDemon
Summary: This will have incest don't like don't read.


"Hi there!" says a cute brown haired girl.

"What? W-who me" I reply.

"Yeah, you"

"Oh, sorry. I just… don't talk to many girls."

"Well you're talking to one now champ. My name is Kyu; nice to meet you."

"You mean, like the letter?"

"Nope not like that at all. Look dude, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"What do I mean? I mean I can literally see you sweating through your shirt."

"Yeah, sorry. I should just go." You say as you leave the bar. Leaving Kyu behind looking at you strangely.

"Hey you rise and shine we have work to do." The person waits a few seconds before yelling, "I said GET UP!"

You mumble, "aww, I was having the best dream…"

"I bet you were…" says the pink haired girl in your room.

"Wha, wait! Who are you!?" You say.

"Don't you recognize this adorable face? It's Kyu from, the bar. Now that the haze is gone from your mind you realize that she does look a lot like Kyu. Just with wings and pink hair.

"I'm so confused right now. What's going on?" You ask her.

"Why are they always confused?" she mumbles to herself, "If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact."

"OK, but what exactly is a love fairy?"

"Good question glad you asked. Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just… what I do. I don't like to brag, but I will have you know that I have a very impressive track record." She says, "I will have you know that all of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You though… Well let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet."

"Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?" I reply.

"Man, you and all the questions. Can't a fairy help a brother out? We need to get started right away. Tell me, how many dates HAVE you been on?"

"Define 'Date'."

"Oh my god, its worse than I thought isn't it? Alright, grab you shit, were going on a date, right now. Someone has to show you the ropes. I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it. Or; I don't care." Kyu says.

As we walk up to the outdoor lounge near my apartment Kyu says, "Alright, this date is all about you getting used to being near women, and me telling you some things about a little device that should make it easier to get closer to women."

"Alright then lets do this."

"Well then this is called a HunieBee." Kyu said as she pulled out a device that looks like a tablet and handed it towards me.

"Ok so what does it do?"

"Well this device will track all the girls that you meet that are sexualy attracted towards you." Kyu replied as she hit a button on the tablet, which turned the screen on.

' _Hello John Maye, I am your personal HunieBee' It said on the screen.'_

"This HunieBee can hold anything you may need for a date with a little fairy magic, you can even order gifts and get them all most immediately. The only time you can't use this is when you are on a date. This will also record all the like and dislikes of the women you meet."

"Huh, this is pretty cool." I say as I swipe through the pages, "So what's this number in the corner of the screen?"

"Oh, that is the Hunie you earn from going on dates that is the currency the HunieBee uses for transactions. This way you can focus on dates and not have to worry about money. See you can even exchange Hunie for money." Kyu said as she showed how it was done.

"Great, that is awesome, so how do I get Hunie so I can get gifts for my dates?"

"Well you ask question and make them happy. The happier the women is the more Hunie you will earn."

"Ok well do you mind if I try it with you by asking a few questions then?"

"Sure go for it, stud."

"So what's your last name then?"

"Well I don't like my last name so don't laugh alright, but it is Sugardust."

"I think that is a beautiful last name Kyu Sugardust it just rolls off the tongue nicely." I said and Kyu started to blush and looked away.

"Why am I helping you, it seems like you have flirting down?" She asked.

"I don't know but I think your helping because I lack the confidence and you're here to help me gain it."

"Could be so got anymore questions?"

"Yeah I got a few more to ask, so where are you from?"

"I am from a place called Sky Garden it is a magical place."

"Sounds nice I would love to go there one day if it's possible."

"I don't know I will ask my boss and see if she thinks its possible."

"OK, so what are some of your hobbies?"

"Well I watch a LOT of porn can't get enough of it." Kyu said while laughing at my face full of shock.

"W-well I wasn't expecting that answer."

"Aww, shit. It's morning already? We are way behind schedule. Okay, I think that it's for you to get out there and talk to some broads!"

"Hell Yeah! Let's do this shit!" I reply.

"That's what I like to hear! Now IF you wanna meet a hot chick, you gotta go where the hot chicks are. I've done some scouting and I have a few Ideas of where to start. It depends on what type of girls you're into."

"How about a girl who is into fitness?"

"OK then to the fitness club."

We into the fitness club and see two women talking to each other on the other side of the gym. "Hey, I recognize the blonde one that's my sister Tiffany." I say as I point out the shorter girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"She's cute though. We will see if the HunieBee picks her up or not." Kyu replies.

"I hope not it would be weird if she did."

The girl with long black hair started to walk over towards me. She was wearing a stripped blue tang top and dark blue shorts. As she got closer she said, "Hey, are you finished with that machine? I have one set left to jam out."

"Yep, just finished. She's all yours."

"Awesome, thanks so much." This women look familiar like I had seen her before so I asked, "Have I seen you on T.V. or something? You look familiar…"

"Oh my god, I never thought anyone would see that I did a small time get not to long ago. Thank you for recognizing me anyways you must be new here. I don't think we've met before, right?" She replies.

"I don't think we have because I would never forget a face as beautiful face such as yours. But I am not new to town I have lived here for a few years ever since my sister got into the college here."

"Well it's nice to meet you my name's Kyanna. Will I be seeing you here more often?"

"Nice to meet you to Kyanna my name is John and look forward to seeing me here more often."

"Great I'm counting on it. Oh, dude you know what? You have to try one of the yoga classes they do here. The instructors awesome, I think you would dig it. If you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls, that is."

' _No way you did it! I gotta admit I did not expect you to pull that off.' Kyu said in my head. 'It's all beginner's luck. Don't let it go to your head. I'm pumped! You pumped? Yeah, you're pumped! Now go get em!'_

"So I want to ask you a question if that's okay?" Kyanna asked.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Do you prefer stability or spontaneity in your life?"

Thinking for a minute on what answer she would like to hear I say, "I prefer stability. It's important to have an anchor down somewhere in life."

"Great I think that it is super important being a single mother and all." Kyanna replies.

"So Kyanna I'm gonna go hiking later would you like to come with?" I ask her.

"Sure why not just let me call my babysitter and ask if she could watch Phillip today."

"Great I will see you at the beginning of the trail around three o'clock alright?"

"Alrighty see you then."

You walk away with a happy skip in your step because you just got a yes to a date with a hot chick.

' _Well, sorry to ruin your mood but the girl that you said was your sister registered with the HunieBee you know what that means.' Kyu told me._

' _Dammit I was hoping it wouldn't pick her up but if the HunieBee did pick her up that means she does have some feeling that aren't right for a sister to have for her brother then.'_

' _Well if you ask me I think it's kinky and you should go for it anyways.' Kyu said._

' _I will think about it. So where is the HunieBee telling me to go now?'_

" _It's saying you should go to the University Campus."_

' _All right.'_

As I walk on to the campus grounds and see my sister talking to another women, that looked Japanese in decent. As I got closer the two separated and my sister turned my way and I saw her eyes brighten with joy as she saw me. My sister ran towards me and jumped into my arms and hugged me tight.

"I haven't seen you in days how have you been Bro?" She said as she released me and stepped back and blushed.

"I've been well I even have a date later with a girl named Kyanna."

"Oh I know Kyanna she is a great women I know you will have a fun time with her." She said with a smile on her face that never reached her eyes.

"But hey why don't we hang out later how about over dinner and we can catch up ok?" I said to her. Her face brightened up considerably after I said that.


End file.
